Of Loss
by xxpiratexx
Summary: Do you remember when you loved me? Do you remember those happy years of bliss? Do you remember the electricity flowing through you every time we touched? Do you remember the way you tucked my hair behind my ear before leaning in for a gentle kiss?
1. Remember

All credit to Charlotte Donahue, an author on fanfiction, for the inspiration of this story. I've been meaning to do a Sirius/OC fic for a while now, but felt too lazy. She inspired me to write this. Write on, Charlotte, write on.

**Remember**

Do you remember when you loved me? Do you remember those happy years of bliss? Do you remember the electricity flowing through you every time we touched? Do you remember the way you tucked my hair behind my ear before leaning in for a gentle kiss? For I remember all of those. I remember.

If you do not remember when you loved me; if you do not remember those happy years of bliss…if you do not remember the electricity flowing through you every time we touched; if you do not remember the way you tucked my hair behind my ear before leaning in for a gentle kiss, remember this. Remember the rose. Remember our roses. For how could you forget? I haven't.

I remember the roses. Mine still lasts, in the West Wing of my manor. Nobody is allowed to go there, lest they see the rose. It rests in a glass case, forever preserved, but forever cold and unfeeling. A sick and twisted Beauty and the Beast. And I am the Beast, the one whose heart has been frozen by a loved one, yet no beauty, or handsome, will come to thaw it. You will never come back. I remember the roses. Does yours still last? Mine does.

I hope you remember the roses. I hope you remember how we sat, untouched, right next to the bed of thorn-less roses, achieved by many careful years of gardening and interbreeding. I have given up. The roses have thorns now. Are you sorry? I am.

You remember the last day. You have to remember how we laughed, chasing each other around the waterfall, tumbling in a tangled heap when we caught up to each other. I do. I hope it pains you. It pains me.

You must remember the promise; broken. You must remember the way you tucked my hair behind my ear before leaning in for a gentle kiss, promising you would be back next spring. Did you count the moments? I did.

You cannot remember the feeling of love, tender and warm, for you are gone now. Gone, lost to the apathetic Other World. You never came back the next spring. You couldn't; already lost to the Other World. Do you wish you had? I do.

Maybe you do remember when you loved me. Maybe you remember those happy years of bliss… For, indeed, how could you forget?

_**A/N: I couldn't help it. I had to write this. If you have read it, kindly review it. It would mean the world to me; it would mean that my hour of slaving over this piece was worth it, if one reader could love it, cherish it. **_

_**Luv,**_

_**Rose**_

_**CONFUSION: This IS a Sirius/OC fic. I didn't put any names in.**_


	2. Know

Credit to Charlotte Donahue again, as well as J. K. Rowling, for this time I might actually use names of some characters.

**Know**

Do you know the pain you have caused me? Do you know the tear in the corner of my heart that deepens when you are mentioned? Do you know the torpor…the depression caused by a loved one gone forever? For I know all of those. I know.

If you do not know the pain you have caused me; if you do not know the tear in the corner of my heart that deepens when you are mentioned…if you do not know the torpor…the depression caused by a loved one gone, know this. Know that our love was true. For how could you not know? I do.

I know that our love was true. My love for you still lasts, submerged in my heart, never again to surface. Nobody shall unearth it, lest they unearth the pain in their attempts. It rests in my cold heart, forever preserved, but forever submerged, never again to resurface. A sick and twisted Beauty and the Beast. And I am the Beast, the one whose heart has been frozen by a loved one, yet no beauty, or handsome, will come to thaw it. You will never come back. I know the depth of our love. Does yours still last? Mine does.

I hope you know our love was true. I hope you know that when we were together, we stood on a high pedestal, untouched by mortal fears and discomforts. I have given up. I am susceptible to loss, pain, suffering, and disease. Are you sorry? I am.

You know I loved you. You have to know the way I loved you, wrapping my arms around you and kissing you gently was real. I do. I hope it pains you. It pains me.

You must know the promise; broken. You must know that I meant to come back, but it was not so, for the Other World claimed me. I know why the promise was broken. Do you?

You cannot know the feeling of loss, bitter and cold, for while you prance in your manor, dancing in the flowers, you must have forgotten me. You probably do not know that our love was true. Do you? I do.

Maybe you do know our love was true. Maybe you know the pain you have caused me…For, indeed, how could you not?

_**CONFUSION: Sirius POV.**_


End file.
